Un destino, Mi destino
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Mi primera historia que no es de Naruto....¿que soy?, ¿que debo hacer?...los pensamientos mas profundos de la chica infernal..conocelos...esta bueno....


¡¡Hola a todos!!, bueno estoy de regreso con una nueva historia o mas bien con un one-shot de una de mis series favoritas... disfrútenla y les escribo mas adelante. (La historia de la serie presentada a continuación no es mía...u.u)

Nnn ... narración

_- Nnn ... pensamientos y recuerdos_

- Nnn ... dialogo

(Nnn) ... mis interrupciones o aclaraciones si es que hay

Ahora si a darle...

* * *

Un destino, Mi destino

Un corazón adolorido es señal de una vida no muy grata, de sufrimiento y dolor, tristeza o desesperación, una vida que puede ser tirada a la basura en cualquier momento, pero que a veces no nos atrevemos, o simplemente... no podemos.

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- ¿Qué eres?_

Mi vida es una de ellas, esas en las que quisieras salir corriendo dejando todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, sabiendo que si lo haces serias mas feliz, tal vez...

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- ¿Para que vives?_

Soy solo un residuo de lo que una vez fue una persona, una ilusión con vida, decepción del tiempo.

Camino entre las sombras buscado un significado de mi misma, vivo en un atardecer eterno en lo mas profundo del infierno, con una rutina cansada, pero a la vez... satisfactoria...¿quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Ai Enma, la chica infernal.

Mi misión es simple, enviar al infierno a las personas designadas, condenadas a vivir una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento, atormentadas por sus mas grandes miedos o pecados, recordando una y otra vez que nunca saldrán de ahí, y llorando lagrimas de sangre pero...

- ¿Esto esta bien?

- ¿Es bueno enviar a las personas al infierno, sabiendo que algunas de ellas son inocentes?

No lo se, quisiera alguna explicación, una respuesta que me convenza y me saque de la tortura de mis actos.

_- ¿Qué hacer?_

_- ¿Cómo evitarlo?_

Mi destino fue sellado desde el momento en que mi corazón se lleno de odio y mis ojos se tornaron rojos, cuando mi alma renuncio a su descanso eterno, mi cuerpo regreso del fondo y mis labios juraron venganza.

- Los voy a odiar, a todos ustedes... los voy a odiar desde la muerte

Esas fueron mis palabras exactas, que ahora son las causantes de esta "vida"... mi odio ha sido disipado y mi destino ha sido marcado, enviando el rencor de las personas a lo mas profundo del infierno, cobrándoles a cambio un precio muy alto que están dispuestas a pagar, consumiré su alma en el momento de su muerte y se verán obligadas a ir al infierno, haciendo un pacto conmigo y pagando mis servicios, no podrán ir al paraíso y tener el descanso eterno.

Solo espero, algún día... poder comprender el por que de mis pensamientos.

Si me necesitas alguna vez, ya sabes en donde encontrarme... a las 12 de la madrugada y al otro lado del velo de la noche si no te atreves... me vengare por ti, aunque claro maldecir a una persona tiene sus consecuencias si halas el hilo, después de tu muerte no podrás ir al paraíso, tu alma se quedara vagando en las penumbras del infierno... saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento...

- Ai, tienes otro correo

- Debemos apurarnos señorita

- Si , ya voy...

Esto soy yo, se puede decir... inmersa en un mundo imaginario para unos, real para mi...y tu,

Tienes algún rencor que quieres disipar o acaso ¿quieres ... probar la muerte? ...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno como ya dije antes este es un one – shot de una serie genial, una de mis favoritas y sobre todo muy interesante por que tiene una temática diferente, para los que la conozcan saben de que estoy hablando y para los que no es altamente recomendable, en fin ojala y les guste este pequeño trabajito, ya que de verdad me inspire muchísimo gracias a un momento de tristeza que tuve y me puse existencial, espero sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, jitomatazos de lo que sea, pero prefiero que sean buenas noticias y mucho mucho apoyo, sinceramente espero rebasar los 20 reviews... jaja

Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido...

Att.

Azumí Hyuga


End file.
